legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P16/Transcript
(Erin is seen glaring at Holden and his men as Rose hugs onto her scared) Holden: So....A Defender huh? Erin: Holden.... Holden: You must've been very dumb to think that you'd get away with this alone. Erin: I did and I'll keep going with it! Holden: All to protect these monsters? Disgusting. (Holden then sees Emily on the ground bonded to Lenny) Holden: And it seems they've already started to eat your friend. Emily: Hey! They weren't eating me! Holden: Then what were they doing kid? Doesn't seem like anything good. Emily: We were just playing! Holden: You play with these slimeballs? Gross kid. Erin: That's enough out of you Richmond! (Erin fires an ice blast at Holden which is blocked by an energy shield built into a device on his wrist) Erin: What?! Holden: I may not have special powers like you child, but I am a man with many friends. And they have the best gifts around. Erin: Well doesn't matter! I'm still gonna kick your- (The guards point they're guns at Erin) Erin:..... Holden: You were saying? Rose: E...Erin? Erin: Its... Its going to be okay Rose... *In her head* I can't fight them this close. They'll shoot Emily or Rose at this range.... Holden: Looks like this is the best chance then ever. Men, OPEN- (Holden's hands are then webbed together before Zulu and Miles swing up and take the guards out, leaving Holden alone as they look up as the others) Miles: Sup. Erin: Miles?! Miles: Hey Erin. Figured you be here. Holden: How did- *Pulls his hands apart from the web, then presses a button on his wrist* (An alarm goes off) Zulu: Aww hell. Emily: Not good! (Holden then activates a cloaking device before running off out of sight) Erin: Dammit, he's getting away! Miles: Worry about him later! We gotta find the rest of the infants and stop the bomb! Emily: *Goes up to them* He's right! He's ready to blow everything! Even himself! Erin: So that's what he meant by he's ready to die... Zulu: Let's just hurry! Emily: Come on kids! (Rose bonds with Erin as Lenny bonds with Emily. They all then run down the hall before it cuts to Holden deactivating the cloak before turning on his radio) Holden: Holden Richmond to HQ Command! Command: Sir? Holden: Activate the timer for forty minutes! Command: Roger! (Holden hangs up as a voice rings over the intercom) P.A.T Intercom: All P.A.T forces, nuclear payload has been armed. All units are advised to evacuate to the nearest bomb shelter in order to survive potential blast damage. This is not a drill. Holden: There! Let's see how these kids like- (Holden is then blasted away through a wall by Alex with a psychic blast) Alex: Gotcha! Holden: *Steps out* You! Alex: Its over Holden! Today, P.A.T and its anti-Targhul reign is over! Holden: You are making a grave mistake! Not that it matters! You can't stop it now! In less then forty minutes, this ENTIRE city and EVERYTHING will die! Omega: Like we'd let that happen! Izuku: Your days of tyranny are over Holden! (Holden looks blankly at the heroes) Holden: No, it damn well isn't. (Holden then pulls out a syringe full of green fluid) Scott: What is that? Omega:... !! Oh no! Holden: How you ever heard an old saying? To defeat your enemy, you must... BECOME your enemy!? Omega: Holden don't! Holden: IT'S TOO LATE!!! (Holden injects himself with the fluid) Holden: I REJECT MY HUMANITY DEFENDERS!!! I LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND ME FOR THIS ONE SIMPLE CAUSE!!! (Holden laughs as he cloaks and runs off again) Alex: Omega.....What did he do....? WHAT DID HE DO?! Omega: He... He.... He injected himself with... The Targhul strain... Mina: He... He what??? Kyle: He... LITERALLY made himself a Targhul!? Jessica: He made himself something he hates???? Omega: He's gone completely overboard. Alex: We gotta find Emily then, NOW!! Kyle: Then come on! (The Defenders head down to the prison sector before they hear a voice) ???: Hey! (The heroes look to find Emily and Erin running toward them) Kyle: *gasp* Emily! Emily: Kyle! (Emily and Kyle run up and hug each other as they start kissing. They then stop and look at each other) Kyle: Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?! Emily: No sweetie, I'm fine. Kyle: But wait, where's- (Emily giggles) Kyle: Hey, where the hell's your Targhul at?! Emily: L-Lenny that's enough! Alex: Lenny? Lenny: *Pops his head out of her shouder* Hello... Mina: Aww you named him Lenny! That's so cute! Jack: *Sees Erin* Erin!? Alex: Huh?! Erin: Oh uhhh.....Hey guys...! Alex: Erin, what the hell are you doing here? Jack: I thought we told you to stay home! Erin: I'm sorry, but I couldn't just stay behind and leave Rose! Jack: How did you even get in here?! Alex: And where's Rose?! Erin: Uhhh.... (Erin then giggles as Rose crawls up out of her shoulder) Rose: Here I am! Alex: Oh thank god... Jack: But still, how'd you get here too? Erin: Does that really matter right now? Don't we have to stop Holden? Alex: Oh right! Richie: We need to hurry! There's no telling what he might do! Jack: The intercom mentioned Command. That must be where the controls for the nuke are located! Alex: Then let's hurry! (The Defenders all run down to the Command Center. It then cuts to Holden as he arrives at Command) P.A.T Commander: Sir! Detonation in T-Minus thirty five minutes! Holden: Not quick enough.... P.A.T Guard: Sir? Holden: Speed it up. (The Commander stands stunned) Commander: But....sir we- Holden: Did you hear me, I said decrease the timer! (The commander turns as he activates the console. However, with out Holden's knowledge he begins to try and activate the abort code as Holden turns away. A strange glow is seen in Holden's eyes before a gooey tendril wraps around the Commander's arm) Holden: No.... (The P.A.T members all look to see Holden's body cover itself in goo as his face is covered, revealing a face with black eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth) P.A.T Commander: Oh shit.... (Holden's other arm becomes a blade as it shoots forward, impaling the guard through the chest as the other P.A.T members begin to run away) Holden: Cowards.... (Holden then walks up to the console and turns the timer from thirty five minutes to fifteen. The goo covering his body then absorbs back into his body) Holden: That should speed our death up a bit further. Alex: Holden! (Holden turns to find the Defenders standing together by the door) Holden: Great.....Perfect timing kids. Erin: It's over now Holden! Omega: Walk away from the console now. Holden: Hm. (Holden puts his hands up as he slowly steps away from the console) Holden: If that's how it's gonna be.... (Holden then draws a pistol and aims for Omega) Holden: Then die! Charlie: Dad no! (Charlie jumps in front of Omega as Holden fires four shots, hitting Charlie instead as he falls to the ground unable to regenerate from the toxic bullets) Uraraka: CHARLIE!! Zulu: BROTHER!! (Omega runs over to Charlie and crouches next to him as he hyperventilates from the gunshots) Omega: Charlie charlie, calm down! Charlie: *panting* D-D-Dad....?! Omega: Yes Charlie, I'm here! Charlie: Where are you...?! Where are you guys, it's all dark! Uraraka: *Tearing up* Charlie! Please! We can't lose you to! Ian: *Rushes over and starts to use his healing* Guys stop Holden! I'll handle this! We are NOT losing Charlie! Alex: Bastard! (Alex fires a psychic blast that burns Holden's arm to dust, causing him to yell out and fall in pain) Jack: Alex! Alex: Forget everything I said guys! Let's KILL this asshole! Izuku: What?! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts